Talk:Mythic Valley/@comment-5010741-20120506231222
The guards passed him by as though he wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't, he chuckled to himself. If they didn't see the pretty kunzite ring on a silver band that he balanced on his tongue. Yes, despite the germs probably residing upon it, Kaelin knew he was safe as long as he did not speak. And this ring would sell for a moderate price. Well, it was better than what he'd gotten of late. He headed off to one of the smaller black markets of the valley. Whomp. He'd crashed into someone. But apologies just weren't his thing, and so he merely glared at the one who'd been in his way. Besides, the ring was still in his mouth. It made his heart leap. Dark eyes, wind-tossed hair so dark brown it was almost black. Kaelin narrowed his eyes and shoved past. "Apology accepted," the man called back to him. "Or, it would be, if you'd had even the decency to say anything. Stupid thief." Kaelin resisted the urge to sneak another glance at the dark fellow, and mingled with the crowd... ---------- Disrespectful little runt, thought Quasar as he exited the market. He'd been selling some wild buck skin and some charcoal, and now had some money to blow. Nobody'd called him in for a job in months -- the valley was seemingly at peace -- and he now had some time to kill. His eyes followed a pretty girl as she crossed the square. He approached her, putting on his best gentlemanly face. ---------- "Hello, beautiful." Symphonique jumped, spilling her basket of turnips. "Woah! Watch it!" she called out. She scurried to pick them up, but he was already doing that. A man about twenty, tall, dark and handsome. "Um, thanks..." She picked the last few up, and realized he was still standing there. "May I help you?" She stood up to her full height -- which was taller than him -- balancing a turnip beneath her chin while she fumbled with the basket and her bags. "Why yes," his eyes glittered. "I've got some cash, and was wondering if you'd be up for dinn-" "Not happening. Have a nice day." Symphonique strolled across the clearing, trying to calm her nerves. There was something about that guy that made her skin crawl. No, it wasn't the fact that he was unbelievable handsome, it was the darkness that seemed to ooze from him. As if he radiated it. Well, whatever. She had to deliver these to the shops, and then pick up some honey for the day care... ---------- Crunch. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry Rye!" Rye held his hand to the rapidly swelling eye, dropping his stick. "It's all good..." His friend Ore rushed over, concern lighting his eyes. "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hit you for real..." Rye pushed him away. "It's okay, it's okay, it's all good!" Then, with some more lightness, "I woulda beat you if it hadn't been for that! Next time, I'm warning you..." As he walked home, he tried to stifle this feeling of disappointment in himself. Why couldn't he do anything right? He passed it off as a joke... Like always, that was the way to deal. But, he reflected as he stood at the butcher's counter to get a slab of meat for his eye, he couldn't deal with this anymore. This stupid feeling of failure. Stupid stupid stupid! He slapped the meat to his eye, tossed some bronze on the counter, and left. He almost didn't notice the colourfully-dressed girl sitting on the ground. (That's cue for Hikari! ^3^)